Green lumber is typically stacked, grouped in batches, and dried batch-wise in a kiln. The batches of lumber (“charges”) are placed within an insulated chamber in the kiln, and the chamber is closed. Conditions within the chamber (e.g., air temperature, air flow direction/speed, and humidity) are set according to predetermined parameters, which may vary according to various factors such as lumber type, lumber thickness, and the starting moisture content of the lumber. The lumber is dried within the chamber for a predetermined length of time or to a predetermined moisture content. The moisture released by the lumber into the surrounding air is vented to the external surroundings. The insulated chamber is then opened to remove the dried lumber and to insert the next batch of green lumber. This exchange allows heated air and moisture to escape, requiring a readjustment of the temperature and other conditions within the chamber between successive batches of lumber.